A Wolf's Mating Heat
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When Scott and Derek are hit with a Mating Heat where will they go? Will Stiles escape in one piece? Slash! BoyXBoy! Mature content! DerrickXStiles ScottX?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles had almost gotten use to Derrick pushing him up against walls and threatening his life. He had gotten use to it and although Derrick still scared the crap out of him, he was almost certain his threats were empty, that is until today. It was late and he had just gotten a call from his dad letting him know that he was going to be helping a neighboring county with a case and wouldn't be home for at least a couple of days but he was hoping to make it home for the weekend. He came up to his room and sat down at his computer to continue his research on werewolves for Scott, when he heard Derrick breathing. He jumped a foot and said, "God! Derrick you've got to stop…"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Derrick had pinned him to the wall next to his desk, his hand was so tight on his throat it cut off his air supply and he gasped out, "What are you…"

Derrick growled, "Don't say another word or I'll rip your throat out! Do you hear me? Not another word!"

Stiles felt his eyes go wide in terror as he noticed the electric blue of Derrick's eyes that meant he was close to changing and how blow out his pupils were. Derrick loosened his hold on his throat enough that Stiles' gasped in a painful breath, and felt his whole body start to shake in fear. He had seen Derrick all sorts of angry but he had never seen him like this. He was almost transforming right before his eyes, his fangs lengthening as he growled menacingly. He leaned in and Stiles was sure he was going to go through with his earlier threat anyway and he closed his eyes and gasped in what he was sure would be his final breath, but then instead of ripping his throat out Derrick… sniffed him?

Stiles' cracked one eye open and was quite surprised when he saw Derrick actually sniffing his neck, his eyes closed and his face the picture of concentration. Before Stiles' could even process that little bit of information Derrick pressed closer to him, bringing them chest to chest as he buried his nose into the bare skin of Stiles' neck. Stiles gasped and without thinking he tried to push Derrick away as he gasped out "What are you…?"

Derrick snarled and in the blink of an eye, Stiles' found himself face down on the bed, his arms pinned painfully high on his back, he was sure if Derrick pushed even a bit more he would break and/or dislocate his arms. Stiles gasped, and bit his lip to keep from saying anything, because he had no doubt that if he let a single word slip out of his mouth, let alone a sarcastic remark, he would definitely be in a lot of pain. Derrick nipped at the spot between his neck and his shoulder, bighting hard enough to make Stiles wince but not enough to break through the skin and make him bleed. Stiles gasped in shock when Derrick kissed the spot he had just bit, gently as if to apologize for the stinging bight. He loosened his grip and the pressure he had on his arms before whispering in a desperate low growl, "Don't fight me, do whatever I ask and I won't hurt you, much."

Stiles gasped, not reassured at all and again he spoke without thinking, "I won't fight, I'll do whatever you want, please don't hurt me."

There was a moment of silence then Derrick asked in an almost normal, if a bit husky voice, "You'll do whatever I want?"

Stiles nodded his head and said, "Yes, whatever you want, please don't hurt me."

_Author's Notes: So this is my first Teen Wolf fan-fiction piece, but I'm sure I will write many more, what do you think? Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Derrick loosened his grip on Stiles' arms enough that it wasn't painful but not enough that he could somehow get his hands free and he growled, "Remember what you said, you'll let me do anything I want. I'm going to let go of your arms and you're not going to try and push me away or escape, or I will lose what little control I have now."

Derrick paused, as if waiting for something and Stiles gasped out, "I won't try to push you away or escape, I promise."

Derrick made a sound that could have been a purr, but Stiles was to terrified to even really register the sound let alone be able to laugh at the idea of a wolf purring. Derrick loosened his grip on Stiles' arms enough that Stiles could have pulled free if he wanted to, but in light of what Derrick had just said, decided not to. Derrick released the last bit of grip he had on Stiles' arms and growled, "Get on your hands and knees, and don't move unless I tell you to."

Stiles nodded his understanding and quickly used his sore arms to push himself up onto his hands and knees. Derrick made that sound again, that was like a purr and Stiles' had a moment to consider what was wrong with the wolf, he hadn't had any injuries and the full moon was several days away, so why was Derrick acting like this. Before he could contemplate that question much longer Derrick pressed up against him from behind and started sniffing his neck once more. Stiles was so overwhelmed by all of the hard muscles he could feel pressed against him, that it took him a lot longer to notice that it wasn't just Derrick's muscles that were hard and pressing against him.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide and a whole new wave of panic and fear coursed through him, but luckily the fear paralyzed him instead of making him do something stupid like move. Derrick's hands wrapped around his middle and Stile's felt his brain short circuit, because he couldn't even think of a single plausible reason why Derrick would be here doing what Stiles was positively certain he was doing. Finally Stiles decided that he must be hallucinating from lack of sleep or he finally passed out and was dreaming, but then he realized that even he couldn't make something this crazy up inside his head.

While he had been mentally grasping at straws, Derrick hand's had moved around and Stiles didn't even notice or care what he was doing until he heard a loud ripping noise and felt the cold air on his stomach and chest. He didn't even have to look down to know Derrick had ripped his shirt off, because he could feel his hands touching his now bare skin. Stiles' didn't dare make a sound at this point because as Derrick's hands ran gently over his skin he felt the ghost press of claws.

Stiles' somehow managed to hold it together till Derrick's hands moved down to the waistband of his jeans and started to fumble with the belt, even then he couldn't move as he gasped out, "Why are you doing this?"

Derrick paused for a moment with the belt half undone in his hands then he took a deep breath and growled into his neck, "The heat hit us." His voice sounded almost normal when he added, "No Control." Then he breathed in, this time through his nose and whispered in a husky voice, "You smell so good."

Stiles felt his eyes widen further as Derrick managed to undo his belt buckle and started pulling it off, he was terrified of where he knew this was going, but he felt his only hope of finding a way out of this, without being seriously injured or losing his innocents, was to figure out what the hell was going on with the wolf, "What kind of heat was it?"

Derrick growled and violently pulled his jeans down and off, leaving Stiles in nothing but his tattered shirt and his boxer shorts. Stiles shivered, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the cold air or his fear, probably both. He really wanted to make a run for it but as he glanced back at the wolf and saw his eyes still glowing a cold blue he realized that either way Derrick was going to get whatever he wanted, and if he didn't fight him maybe he wouldn't get hurt. Derrick's nostrils flared and his eyes closed for a secant, and Stiles almost didn't hear him whisper past clenched teeth, "Mating heat."

Stiles gasped and Derrick's eyes opened and stared into his own wide eyes like he thought he could find the cure to all his problems hidden somewhere in there. Stiles took in a panicked breath and his voice was high with fear as he said, "So you and Scott got hit by a… mating heat, why didn't you just grab a girl, I know plenty who would be more than willing to sleep with you."

Derrick glared and let out a low menacing growl, Stiles shivered in fear. Derrick reached to grab Stiles by the hip and pull him closer but when Stiles flinched and made a whimpering noise he realized that the younger human was truly terrified. Derrick closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, and when he opened them again Stile's was slightly relieved to find that his eyes weren't glowing blue, they still looked more wolf than human but the fact that they weren't glowing was a good sign in Stiles mind. Derrick took another deep breath and said, "I caught your scent."

Stiles latched onto the words like a lifeline, anything to stall whatever Derrick had planned was a good thing, so he asked "you caught my scent and followed it here, why?"

Derrick growled out, "You smell good."

Stile's brows creased and for a moment he couldn't understand what his scent had anything to do with Derrick wolfing out and jumping him, but then he remembered one of the stories he had read. He had thought it was hogwash, but in light of everything that had just happened and what derrick was telling him he had reason to believe that maybe it was true. His eyes widened as he forced his mind to recall exactly what the story had said. Derrick could hear Stiles' heart rate skyrocket as he tried to grasp exactly what he was saying; finally Stiles' opened his mouth and asked quietly, "Are you saying I'm your mate?"

Derrick growled, "Yes!"

His eyes started to glow blue once more and Stiles instantly rushed to do what the stories he read suggested, "Yes, I'm your mate. I'm your mate and I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

Derrick let out a low growl of approval and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck; Stiles flinched at the contact and whispered, "Please… please don't hurt me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So sorry about the Derrick thing, my spell-check just automatically switched it to that, IDK why, I didn't even realize it had changed, better do a few more rounds of self-spell-check. Anyway glad to know people like this because I really like writing it! Please let me know if you like this story, I love reviews._

Derek ran his hand over Stiles back in a soothing gesture. Stiles let out a small whimper as Derek's claws caught on his skin, and Derek forced himself to gentle his stroking, careful of his claws this time. As Derek continued to gently pet Stiles' back, he could feel the younger teen slowly relaxing in his hold, he was still shaking slightly and his scent was still pungent with fear, but he didn't look like he was going to break into tears or do something really stupid, like run. Derek waited till Stiles breathing and heart rate had somewhat evened out before letting his hands venture down to other parts of Stiles body.

As his hands slipped past the elastic band of Stiles' Boxers to cup his surprisingly toned butt cheeks, he heard Stiles' heart rate pick up. Derek's nostrils flared and he grinned like the wolf he was, it wasn't just fear that was making Stiles' heart speed up. The scent of Stiles' slowly growing arousal gave Derek a spark of hope he hadn't realized he was missing. He assumed the first time he caught Stiles' scent that the boy was straight and would never willingly do anything of this nature with him. That assumption had been reaffirmed when he heard Stiles talk about Lydia, the redheaded love of his life. He hadn't even tried to approach Stiles because he had been certain of his rejection, but if him grabbing his ass got Stiles' aroused, then the younger teen wasn't as straight as he led people to believe.

Derek gripped Stiles' hips and pulled him backwards so his back was flush against his chest. Derek groaned as the move pressed his erection against Stiles' rear, right between his cheeks. Stiles gasped and his back did a funny arch that only pushed him farther into Derek's grip. Derek began to nibble and kiss gently at Stiles neck and shoulders, and was rewarded with soft moans of pleasure. Derek was surprised when his wolf agreed that in this case it was better to ignore their animalistic urges that begged them to rush and instead be gentle with their mate, because the sounds the teen was making and the scent of his slowly growing arousal was worth the agony of holding off the actual mating.

Derek kept up the kisses against Stiles neck, as his hand reached around and gently pushed the elastic of Stiles' boxers down, freeing his hardening erection. Stiles let out a loud moan when Derek gently wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock and gently began to stroke. Derek continued to slowly and gently stroke Stiles, closing his eyes to better focus on his scent. Where at first Stiles had reeked of nothing but fear, now the teen smelt of nothing but arousal and pheromones.

Between the sounds Stiles was making and the scent of his mate's arousal, it was no wonder Derek's own erection was painfully hard within the confines of his jeans. Before he had barely been hard at all, it was only the mating heat, urging him to mate, that had forced him to either take his mate or loose himself to the rage of rejection that would lead to the death of his mate and himself. Now he didn't even really notice the mating heat, it was still there urging him to take his mate, but it was more quite now, like it knew that it was only a matter of time before Derek did exactly what it was urging him to do.

When Derek felt Stiles' entire body begin to tense up, a sure sign the teen was about to climax, he pulled his hand away, and Stiles whimpered at the lost for a moment before he gasped in shock as Derek flipped him onto his back. Stiles blinked up at Derek, his eyes half lidded with lust and want and need. Derek met those gorgeous brown eyes as he leaned forward and licked the drop of pre-come off the tip of Stiles' weeping cock. Stiles eyes suddenly widened, like he was forcing them to stay all the way open as he stared at Derek's mouth. Derek smirked as he leaned back down and brought Stile's dick into his mouth and took it all the way to the roots, only pausing for a single secant when the hard flesh hit the back of his throat, and he had to force himself to swallow.

Stiles let loose a strangled scream, and Derek was so glad that the nearest neighbors were nearly a block away and where old. Derek began to pump Stiles cock in and out of his mouth; he had just set a nice rhythm when Stiles started pulling at his hair. He was surprised that the teen had completely forgotten his fear and was able to reach out and grab his hair. Stiles horse moans of "Oh God… I'm so close!"

Derek wasn't sure whether Stiles was trying to pull him off his cock or if he was trying to hold him closer while he came, so he did what he wanted, he sucked Stiles deeper into his mouth and gently fondled his balls sending Stiles right over the edge. Derek got a fleeting taste of the salty goodness as it shot down his throat and he had never tasted something so good. Stiles had let out a loud unintelligible shout before going completely boneless beneath Derek. Derek gave Stiles softening shaft one last gentle suck before pulling off to better gaze at his mate.

Stiles had always seemed perfect to Derek, the teen was his mate after all, but Derek had never seen a more arousing image than Stiles post orgasm. Spread out across the bed, his eyes closed and his face the picture of bliss. His entire body was relaxed without the tension of fear or the jitters he normally displayed during the day. His hair was muscled and he had several sets of love bights on his shoulders and neck. His perfectly kissable lips were opened as he panted, try to catch his breath. Derek couldn't resist those lips and he found himself gently climbing up the bed and up Stiles body to plant his own lips on his mate.

Stiles gasped in shock at the sudden feeling of warm, wet lips against his own slightly dry ones. Derek took advantage of his gasp and delved his tongue deep into that warm cavern with a moan. Stiles was too shocked to react to the kiss and the sudden feel of a tongue exploring his mouth, but when he caught the salty taste of himself on Derek tongue, and the vibrations of Derek's own low moan, he couldn't help but moan himself and open his mouth wider. Another moan escaped Derek's lips as he pulled Stiles to his chest. Stiles groaned as his recently spent cock was pressed against the bulge in Derek's jeans. He might have been a bit worried by the sheer size of the bulge if Derek's tongue hadn't flicked his own in an attempt to encourage him to join in on the kiss itself. Stiles cautiously lifted his own tongue and entwined it with Derek's.

Derek let out a moan of pure pleasure and excitement at the feel of Stile's tongue timidly tangling with his own. As the kiss continued, Stiles hesitantly began to explore Derek's own mouth. Derek let out pleased moans that gave Stiles encouragement and his tongue slowly became less hesitant and timid. As Stiles grew bolder with his tongue, his hands seemed to take on a mind of their own, running over Derek's chest before tangling in his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was positively in heaven. Just an hour ago he had thought the only way he could get Stiles was using threats on his life and force. He had never expected that he could actually get his supposedly straight mate to participate no matter what he did. He didn't even care how much his straining erection hurt from being confined in his way to tight jeans, he was enjoying kissing Stiles so much. He loved the feel of Stile's hand in his hair, tangling in the dark strands.

After a few minutes of kissing, Stiles began to rock against him, and Derek was pleased to note that Stiles was once again erect. Stiles was so lost in the kiss that Derek was certain the kiss would distract him as his hands ran down to Stiles rump and gently parted his toned cheeks.

Sure enough Stiles was too caught up in the kiss, his mind vaguely took note that Derek's hands had wandered, but as Derek twisted his tongue just so. Stiles wrapped his arms securely about Derek's neck and further tangled his fingers in Derek's soft ebony locks. Derek continue the kiss as he gently pressed his finger into Stiles tight hole. Stiles gasped and jerked back, out of the kiss, his eyes wide and his scent had the faint hints of fear once again. Derek gently kissed Stiles once more, a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "I'll be gentle."

Stiles licked his kiss swollen lips nervously and asked, "Doesn't it hurt?"

Derek placed another chaste kiss on Stiles lips and said, "Not If I prepare you properly."

Stiles frowned, his brows creased, and Derek knew his mate's mind was racing, trying to remember something he had read or heard. Derek said, "It can be quite pleasurable."

Stiles looked startled by the comment, and his voice was filled with disbelief as he asked, "Really?"

Derek grinned and said, "Really. I'll show you."

Derek gently set Stiles back on his hands and knees on the bed. Stiles scent was an even mix of arousal and fear as Derek placed an open mouth kiss on his neck, just below his ear. Stiles shuttered in pleasure and Derek smiled as he slowly worked his way down his mate's back, placing opened mouthed kisses every few inches. When Derek placed a kiss at the end of Stiles spine, the teen shuttered at the sensation. Derek smirked before gently spreading his mate's cheeks and eyeing his prize.

Derek glanced up and caught Stiles gaze as he watched him over his shoulder. Derek smirked and Stiles blushed and dropped his head. Derek needed no further encouragement as he leaned forward and licked over his mates puckering hole. Stiles gasped and tried to move away from the stimulation, but Derek's grip on his hips held him in place.

Derek grinned as he returned to his work. For a long time he simply licked at the puckered hole, but after a while he pressed his tongue in. Stiles let out a startled shout, and Derek might have worried he had hurt his mate if he couldn't smell Stiles growing arousal. Derek continued to lick and suck at Stiles hole till Stiles gasped, "Oh god, I'm going to cum!"

Derek withdrew his tongue and reached around Stiles' legs to give his balls a heavy yank. Stiles whimpered and Derek said, "Wait a little bit longer."

Stiles lifted himself up on his arms and Derek couldn't remember exactly when his mate's arms had collapsed out from under him. Stiles whole body was shaking and he was sweating from his delayed orgasm. Derek gave his hole one last final kiss before asking, "When you masturbate, do you use lube?"

Stiles groaned, not understanding why Derek was talking when he could be making him cum, finally Stiles gathered his thoughts enough to nod. Derek sagged in relief and asked, "Where do you keep it?"

Stiles shook his head as if to clear his head and finally must have given up on speech because he pointed his finger at his nightstand. Derek grinned and quickly reached over and opening the drawer he quickly located a very large bottle of lube that looked like it had barely ever been used. His mate either rarely jacked off or this wasn't the only bottle he had, Derek wasn't sure. As he poured a large amount onto his hand Stiles asked, "What.. What are you doing?"

Derek looked up to find his mate staring over his shoulder at him, and Derek could help but lean forward and kiss those already swollen lips. He waited till Stiles was moaning into the kiss, before gently pressing one slick finger into his mate's tight hole. Stiles gasped but didn't pull away, so Derek slowly pressed his finger all the way in and began to move it around. Stiles was panting, his eyes screwed up, his entire body shaking from the strain of his delayed orgasm.

Derek continued moving his finger about inside Stiles, searching for that spot that would give his mate the pleasure he had promised. He knew he had hit it because Stiles let out a shout and he could smell Stiles weeping cock.

Stiles groaned when Derek started to remove his finger, but then Derek added a second finger and abruptly stabbed that spot again. The pleasure made Stiles see white spots and he didn't even notice the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched.

Derek made sure to give his mate enough pleasure to keep him on the edge of orgasm so he wouldn't notice how much he was stretching him. He was pretty sure his mate didn't even notice when he added a third finger.

Finally Derek decided that Stiles was as stretched as he was going to get and he pulled his fingers out, and groaned when Stiles pushed backwards, trying to keep his fingers inside him.

The urge to mate was so strong he was practically choking on it. He managed to strip out of his clothes in record time, but he forced himself to slow down after he had coated his throbbing erection with lube. Stiles arms had collapsed again and his face was buried in his pillows, leaving his ass in the air for Derek to play with.

Derek forced himself to take several deep soothing breaths as he positioned his cock at Stiles entrance. Stiles made some noise that was somewhere between a moan and a groan. Slowly, so slowly it was painful for Derek, he pressed forward. Stiles made a gasping spluttering noise when the head first penetrated him and Derek stilled for a moment, giving his tight passage a moment to adjust before pushing forward again, this time a bit faster.

When Derek was fully sheathed inside his mate he pulled Stiles up by his shoulders and began kissing at his neck to distract himself from the need to thrust. Stiles was still making those gasping spluttering noises, and Derek asked hesitantly, "You alright?"

Stiles took several deep breaths before he gasped out, "I think so."

Derek sucked on the spot where Stiles shoulder met his neck, making his mate moan in pleasure. Slowly he reached around and wrapped his hand around Stiles' weeping erection causing his mate to make pleased little murmuring noises. Slowly Derek began to piston in and out of his mate, timing his thrust with the pumping of his fist. It took a few thrusts for Derek to catch that spot that made Stiles see stars, but once he found it he made sure to hit it with every thrust. It was as he hit that spot for the fifth time that Stiles muscles tightened alarmingly around Derek's cock. The clenching of his muscles was the only warning before Stiles came with a loud scream, his spunk coating Derek's hand. Derek groaned and with one last deep thrust into his mate's still clenched ass, he came, biting into Stiles shoulder to keep silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was halfway between Derek's house and Alison's when he caught a scent. He had smelt it before, and he knew he should recognize it, but his head was a mess, he had caught Alison's scent, and had started following it, but his wolf and his erection weren't too happy about that. Needless to say he was really confused because one thing he did understand about the fire burning in him, was what Derek had yelled at him as he raced off into the forest. "Find your mate and have sex with them."

Now though, this new smell, had him _purring_ and he was practically leaking through his pants he was so aroused. For a while his wolf had control, and it might have kept control if he hadn't ended up on the Lacrosse Practice Field. Whoever the scent, the alluring scent, belonged to, well the scent was really strong, and the trail lead into the guys locker room. That's when he really started fighting his wolf, and he felt like the fire was _burning_ him! He needed to find his mate! At least that was what the wolf seemed to be howling, the human in him was having an utter melt down at even the prospect of entering the guy's locker room at that moment. Because unless he was sorely mistaken, that meant… whoever the scent belong to… was a _**guy**_.

His human mind realized that it couldn't hold up this mental fight with the wolf much longer, and that was when he remembered Stiles handcuffs, the ones his friend had tried to use on him and he had hid them in his regular locker. He just needed to get somewhere and chain himself up, keep himself from letting his obviously confused wolf from doing something that might ruin his life.

He managed to get to his locker faster than he thought was possible, even for his kind, and then he decided he should probably go somewhere someone wasn't going to stumble upon him. He was about to head back to Derek's when he caught that scent again, and in a last ditch effort before his wolf took over, he detoured to the bleachers. The steel bleachers that were secured down by bolts and concrete. Still he knew he needed to put himself in a position where he wouldn't have enough leverage to try and bend the medal. So he threw himself down on his back, and with a wince, reached back as far as he could and hooked the handcuffs over one of the lower support beams. His shoulders were already protesting, but he knew it was his only chance as his wolf began to take over and heat burned through his veins.

He tried to get himself free, and only made his shoulders ach as the metal held. Then he tried rutting into the air, anything to get some friction, but it wasn't working and dear lord was _he_ the one making those horrible whimpering sounds? Yes, he was, and h didn't care, all h cared about was that he was so painfully hard and that scent seemed to be all around him now.

He groaned when a familiar voice, laced with so many things, surprise and disgust being just a few, called out, "McCall? What the hell? Did someone slip you a werewolf ruphie?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson had been walking to his car, after having a late night practice that was really more him trying and failing to get his aggression out on the field, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Maybe if Danny hadn't bailed his aggression wouldn't have been such a problem but as it was he had spent three hours practicing and he felt more wound up then he did when he had started. He was surprised when he saw movement coming from the bleachers. He had been certain he was alone earlier but maybe one of the wolves had been trying to sneak up on him.

He bit back a snarl of rage as he made his way over to the bleachers as stealthily as he could. Of course he wasn't good enough to be pack by Derek's standards, but that didn't stop the other wolves from trying to challenge him, to try and show that they were at least less submissive than him. Of course that had backfired on Isaac and Erica. He had put them so firmly in their places that they practically showed him their throats and belly the second he walked into any room with them.

The closer he got to the bleacher the stronger the scent of the wolf in question became. When he finally got close enough to see the wolf, his nose was sending signals to his crotch it really shouldn't have been. As if the scent of arousal, sweat, and desperation weren't enough, the damn wolf was practically humping the air as he made noises that made his inner beast come really close to the surface. He tried to cover up his real reaction by putting a little disgust in his voice, and he was really surprised by how his voice sounded, "McCall? What the hell? Did someone slip you a werewolf ruphie?"

Scott made a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a moan, and he sounded desperate, like he was in pain. That's when Jackson noticed the hand-cuffs and the horrible angle his arms were at, "What the hell is going on McCall?"

Scott let out another whine, this time a bit quieter, and his face scrunched up and he said in a low horse voice, "Please… please?"

Jackson would almost bet that Scott didn't have a clue what exactly he was asking for, and suddenly his joking statement seemed a bit more serious, "Shit, did somebody drug you? We should take you to Derek, he'll know what to do, just let me pick the lock on those hand-cuffs."

When Jackson moved forward Scott snarled, "No!" Jackson was so surprised he took a step back, and that caused Scott to whine even more pitifully, before taking a deep breath and saying in gasps, "Derek got hit too… I'm not safe."

Jackson felt his eyes widen in surprise and he gasped, "Derek drugged you. Shit man, I don't like you, but that's really fucked up. Here, let me get those cuffs off and we'll call Stilinski…"

At that moment Jackson had reached towards the handcuffs and Scott once more snarled, but this time he twisted in his bonds and somehow managed to bury his teeth in the meat of Jackson's forearm. Jackson suddenly felt his beast rise to the surface at the challenge, and he tried to reason with it. Tried to explain to it that McCall was just a stupid wolf who had obviously been drugged out of his mind, the wolf wasn't in control of himself, but to no avail. His beast wanted to show McCall that _he was no submissive_!

He ripped his arm free and let out a low, menacing growl, and even though it wasn't like McCall could really move, he used his body to fully pin him in place. McCall growled at first, like he was still going to try and challenge him but then Jackson nipped at the place where his neck met his shoulder and suddenly McCall was moaning, and trying to rub up against him. Jackson felt his beast let out another growl, and McCall stilled, going nearly limp beneath him. The younger wolf let out a whine, one that nearly made Jackson hurt it was so full of pain.

His beast was still in control, it was still full of energy and aggression, hormones that had been needed for the fight were suddenly keying up for something else. His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing, he was rubbing his hard jean encased cock up against McCall's own, which was already damp. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't sure, but damn it felt _good_!


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was coming down from the high feeling he got from sex, but it wasn't enough, his wolf was pleased but he was already hard again. He held completely still, waiting for his mate's reaction and after a few minutes, which seemed to go by agonizingly slow, Stiles mumbled something into the sheets and then shifted, then stilled. After another moments he asked, "Seriously? Your hard already?"

Stiled glanced ovr his shoulder and made eye contact with Derek for a moment, noting the glowing eyes and the fangs he sighed and said, "I think I might regret this later but… you can move you know."

Stiles blushed as Derek smirked, and then Derek was moving, so slowly and careful. Minutes ticked by in silence until Derek angled his slow inward thrust to touch that spot once more. Stiles cursed and moaned but slowly his cock began to fill out once more and once he was achingly hard once more, Derek finally began to speed up, ever so slowly. Before long Derek was basically pounding into Stiles, who was moaning and wondering how in the hell he was going to be able to look anyone in the face tomorrow, because this felt sooo good.

Stiles once again, without thinking reached for his aching cock, and Derek growl, and gently knocked his hand away without even slowing his pace, and this time Derek's hand was coated in still damp fluids which made it even more pleasurable when h began to jerk him off at a pace counter point to his thrusts. Stiles sent up a quick thank you prayer, that his dad wasn't home because he couldn't keep quite to save his life, and before he knew it he was clenching down around Derek's pulsing cock as he spent his own seed, and he didn't even really mind that Derek was bighting him again in that same spot, although maybe it would bother him in the morning when he had to try and find a way to cover it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson was about to pull away, his human mind rebelling at what he had been doing, but then McCall let out another whine and began whispering, "Please, please, please… I need it, so hot, can't think, please!"

Jackson's wolf howled with lust, McCall was _begging_ for him, how could he ignore that? Jackson found the human part of his mind was being drowned out by the wolf and suddenly he was ripping at McCall's clothes with clawed fingers. The more skin that was revealed the more pheromones were released into the air, turning Jackson's wolf on more than he could ever remember. When he had tossed away the scraps of shirts revealing McCall's pale chest, he growled and McCall growled right back. Instantly Jackson's wolf was snarling, he needed to show McCall his place.

He pinned the smaller boy once more and snapped his teeth close to McCall's neck. McCall whimpered and thrust with what little room he had, bringing his erection up to grind against Jackson's, but Jackson's wolf would have none of it, so he let out another growl, causing McCall to fall completely still with a painful whimper. When he continue to lie still beneath Jackson, Jackson gave his throat a lick in approval, which only made McCall whimper harder. Jackson's wolf suddenly couldn't stand the clothing that was separating it from McCall, and without thinking he reached down and ripped McCall's pants off. McCall moaned and Jackson noted the aborted thrust, but it was clear it had been pure instinct and not a challenge so he let it slide.

Jackson ground himself against McCall for a while, licking his neck and breathing in that sent that made him so hard. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pushed his own pants down, enough to free his aching erection. McCall was still moaning and his cock was weeping with need, Jackson used one hand to scoop up the liquid and used it to moisten his own cock as he began to slowly pump their cocks together. McCall was making noises, desperate needy noises that only turned Jackson's wolf on more, and soon, both of them were coming explosively.

Jackson collapsed on top of McCall, and tried to catch his breath from what was easily the most erotic masturbation situation he had ever had. Suddenly the human part of his mind seemed to be free of the fog and he jerked away from McCall, who was blinking in a daze, his eyes shifting from glowing wolf to human, and for the first time since he had been turned McCall sounded like he was having an asthma attack. Jackson jerked his pants back up over his soft cock and asked, "What the fuck just happened? What did you do to me?"

McCall was gasping as though he couldn't breathe and had shut his eyes tight, as he gasped out, "Derek and I... we were following some weird scent trail, and we came to this clearing in the woods.. there was this old lady… Derek growled at her… she threw some bottle on the ground… there was this white smoke… When it cleared the old lady was gone and our wolves started going crazy… Derek took off… yelled that I needed to find my mate… I don't know what's going on but my wolfs not satisfied. What do I do?"

With that question McCall opened his eyes and stared up at Jackson, who suddenly was feeling a lot worst about the situation. It was clear that if anyone was the victim here it was McCall. He had clearly not been in control and yet Jackson had acted like he was. Jackson took a deep breath and asked, "If I pick the lock on your handcuffs what will you do?"

McCall whined and his eyes were glowing bright again as he said, "Need to mate… have to mate with my mate… please!"

Jackson snarled and forced himself to back farther away when the scent of McCall's pheromones increased. Jackson tried to think and finally he decided it would be for the best if he called Stilinski. The kid was great at finding out information, and this was definitely something the kid would probably find interesting. Jackson pulled out his phone and through his contacts till he found the number, it was under Reject Punk. He dialed and hoped to all that was holy that Stilinski picked up.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles was just about to come, for who knew what time, he had quickly lost track, not the Derek was much help as every time Stiles thought he was coming back to his senses he would suddenly get a bit handy and then the wolf was back in control, not that Stiles was in any way complaining, dear lord the exact opposite actually. He was a bit afraid that if they kept this up for much longer he was going to die and go to heaven just to start the cycle all over again because this was the best he had ever felt in his life. Stiles was just opening his mouth to let out a string of creative praises or perhaps just some more gibberish, when suddenly his phone started ringing and both of them froze. The blue dimmed a bit in Derek's eyes and Stiles quickly said, "Snap that could be my dad, or it could be Scott's mom or… I need to get that Derek."

Derek growled put reluctantly released his grip on Stiles, allowing stiles to get up and fumble over to his desk so he could grab his phone and say just before the last ring, "Hello?"

There was a sigh on the other end, one that sounded relieved and then a familiar voice said, "Stilinski I have a bit of a situation on my hands here and since you're the local pack expert your going to help me."

Derek growled and said, "Don't you dare order about my mate like you are better than him or I'll break your neck Jackson!"

Stiles held up his hands and said, "Woah there alpha calm down, I'm sure Jackson didn't mean to sound like a total dick, it's just how he talks to everyone, nothing personal. Now Jackson, this isn't exactly a good time, so if this could wait till morning…"

That was when Stiles heard Scott's voice, "Please, please… it's so hot!"

Derek tensed and asked, "What did you do Jackson, he needs to be with his mate or he's going to go into madness, his wolf will completely take over and probably kill a lot of people."

Jackson groaned and said, "I didn't do anything, I was practicing and he fucking handcuffed himself to the stands, and shit… he's got some sort of pheromone or something, you're his alpha can't you tell him to go mess with Alison and leave me alone?"

Derek looked at Stiles and said, "Hand me the phone."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and said, "Nope, you totally got this conversation through me down pact, and that's my friend there so I kind of deserve to know what Jackson did to him."

Derek took a deep breath and then growled out, "Jackson, werewolf pheromones, when they are in heat, it only affects the wolf's mate, and Scott wouldn't have gone out of his way to get to the practice field if Alison was his mate, you just follow the scent till you find the one."

There was a long silence, except for Scott groaning and moaning, and then Jackson said, "I'm straight."

Derek smirked and said, "If that was the entire truth then you wouldn't be affected by the pheromones, if that was true you wouldn't be hard right now after likely just coming, and you definitely would not be smelling how amazing your mate smells if you were completely a hundred percent straight. Your wolf definitely thinks that Scott is your mate as well, and you haven't caught up yet."

Stiles could hear Jackson swallow and then Derek added, "Now unless you want to see Scott lose complete control and probably either mount you or kill you, I'd have intercourse as quickly as possible. Now Stiles, do me a favor and hang up that phone so we can get back to what we were doing."

Stiles tried to pick his jaw up off the ground as he hung up on the sounds of his best friend moaning like… like he had been moaning just moments ago. He set the phone down on his desk and Derek gestured for him to get on the bed. He took a deep breath and did as his mate said, he was kind of hopeful that Derek could get that image of Jackson and Scott out of his mind.

Derek smiled as he quickly pinned Stiles down again to the bed and asked, "Now where were we exactly?"

Yes, already the image was a distant memory as he bit back a moan and said, "You were fucking me into another orgasm."

Derek shuttered and then smirked, "I got to say, if I knew what you sounded like when you talk dirty then I would have done this a long time ago."

Stiles smirked and asked, "You would have put your big cock inside of me and fucked me until I came so many times I couldn't even count?"

Derek let out an excited rumble and the mood was back and they were where they had left off.


End file.
